Against the Destiny
by Elaine Jedi
Summary: What is stronger: what you are or who you are? Is it possible to overcome your nature and the actions you commited due to it? And is it possible to prevail the inevitable? A major TPM AU. Along with Qui - Gon and Obi - Wan, a third person was sent to negotiate with the Trade Federation, a Jedi Healer who seems to have her own skeletons in the closet. OC - centric.
1. Prologue

_Summary:_

_Name: Against the Destiny  
Rating: planned PG - 13 for some violence  
Genre: Action, Angst, Sci - Fi, Drama, AU  
Pairing: Gen( N/ A)  
Era: Prequel( Episode 1)  
Short describtion:  
What is stronger: what you are or who you are? Is it possible to overcome your nature and the actions you commited due to it? And is it possible to prevail the inevitable? A major TPM AU, in which along with Qui - Gon and Obi - Wan, a third person was sent to negotiate with the Trade Federation. Yet this on the first sight ordinary Jedi Healer seems to have her own skeletons in the closet... What is the mistery she is hiding from everyone? And what made her hide it? OC - centric._

_Author' s Note:_

_My new Star Wars fic. It all started as an idea of my character trying to change the inevitable. I couldn' t get it off my head, so I' m doing this. I warn you, there might be some Mary - Sueishness, because the OC was originally developed for a crossover universe, an this story is just a small part of it' s timeline. Also, I' m not very familiar with EU( only read Wookiepedia sometimes and play SWTOR) , so I' m sorry if I described something not exactly as it is in canon.  
Also, to avoid stupid guesses about what my OC is: she is not a vampire. Nor she is a werewolf, nor she is a demon, or an elf, or any other cliche and overrated mythical/ fantasy race._

The holocom rings. My hand reaches it, and I hope it' s not the Council calling me. I don' t need another mission right now, especially when my research is almost finished. I want to finish it before leaving the Order. I know I already have to leave, though I don' t want to. It' s necessary. I can' t stay, and if I will, they will find out what I am, and both me and my master will suffer. But this research is one thing I want to finish. I want something of mine to stay on with the Order, to which I dedicated this part of my life.

I turn the holocom on. An image of Master Yoda projects from it. My expectations realise, because there is not other reason tht Council would call me. Another mission.

- Good morning, Master Yoda. - I say to Master, trying to be polite as always. No need to spalsh my anger, espaecially when it contradicts the Jedi Code.

- Good morning, Master Elaine. Mission for you, there is.

- What is it?

- A blockade on Naboo, the Trade Federation has settled. Two Jedi ambassadors, Chancellor Valorum has sent. Negotiate the peaceful solution, they will. In one hour, leaving the ship is. Go with them, you will.

- But what' s the use of me? I' m no diplomat. I' m just a healer and a scien... - I can' t finish my sentence before Master Yoda interrupts me.

- Yet, led an investigation there some years ago, you did, hmm? In good relations with the current queen, you were?

- Well, yes, but... - Yoda interrupts me again before I finish the sentence.

- Then settled it is. Know the planet weaknesses and strengths, you must. Help them negotiate peace, you will. May the Force be with you. - Yoda says this and disconnects before I can reply.

Damn little green fella... Now I am unable to finish my research as I planned. I don' t understand, how can I be of help. Yes, I led an investigation there. Yes, I knew the person who now must be the current Queen. But anyway, I' m not a local, I just observed everything for a short period of time. And why he informs me when there is so little time left, without even giving me the basic information of the mission? I guess in order to avoid my attempts to refuse. But why me? I' m just a medic and a scientist with some experience in investigation. He could' ve chose someone more fit than me. I don' t question his wisdom, but some decicions he makes are just... illogical. And in general, during all these years in the Jedi Order, I realised there is a tendency of Jedi becoming more and more naive.

But why is there any conflict on Naboo? As I remember, it was a peaceful planet, and the last time I led the investigation was almost five years ago. It was connected with a Dark Side forceusers cult, really long story to tell, but Naboo was only their temporary hideout. That time it also surprised me why did they choose this planet for such role. The strange thing about that case was that later the investigation showed that somebody started to kill off the members of the cult, and they fled. I didn' t find out about that detail, but that always bothered me about this case. The cult was later brought down, but I still found no answer to those killings. It bothered me, and it still bothers me. My feelings tell me there is something else behind this.

Anyway, I don' t have to center on my anxieties. I' ve got another task to do. I must go there. I tidy the desk up, put all the samples in order, move the mycroscope to the corner and take off my rubber gloves. Then I leave the lab and head to my room. The walls and floors in the corridor are purely white, like most quarters in this wing. It might be a pain for a being who is here the first time to look at such brightness, but my eyes got used to it for so many years. Even though I am a Jedi Healer by class, I didn' t spend as much time inside the Temple, healing others, researching and doing other pacifistic things as I did while I was on different missions. I wanted to help people in a more straightforward way, instead of just sitting around. I had to see myself that I was useful. Maybe because by my character it' s hard for me to do nothing for long. Maybe it' s because I want to show myself I can also bring good, not only bad to people. Or at least think I do. Just to contradict the nature of myself. A genetical disortion. A monster.

I throw the thoughts away once again. It' s too painful to recall. Causes too much emotions. And the Jedi don' t know emotions. I easily block my pain up. It' s a common practice I did for many years, maybe that' s why it became so easy to do for me. I always did that when my past started haunting me.

I reach the door that leads to my room. It was not very big, but it was cosy and comfortable for me personally. Furniture is mostly made of dark wood. Unlike the other rooms here, there walls are blue, but it' s not seen here. Most of walls aren' t seen here because of numerous shelves, bookshelves and cupboards. Some of them are filled with old books and papers. I know that this way of preserving information is very old, maybe even older than the Jedi Order itself, but sometimes I feel I trust the original source of information than a digital copy of it more. Especially when I need a very old data for my researches. Some other shelves are filled with different holograms. The holograms depict different things: people I could call " friends" , some moments I wanted to remember, different landscapes, animals, plants. Everything that at least interested me. Other shelves were filled with holocrons, and others are filled just with things I decided to collect during my journey or souvenirs presented by others, generally useless, but too pretty to throw away, and also remind me of something. One of the walls is entirely made of glass, showing a view on Coruscant. Yet I managed to hang heavy dark blue curtains there from the ceiling. I remember as a Padawan I wasted lots of time doing that, but at least I managed to practice my skills in the Force while doing that. That time I hated the idea of someone watching me from that window. In front of it, there is a desk with a huge computer, a lamp, and a datapad on it. That' s where I keep most of my information. An armchair is standing in front of it. In one of the corners, near the next door leading to the bathroom, there is a chair with a small table and a torch on it. Next to it, there is a small bed on it. When one of my padawans once entered my room, she asked me how can I sleep normally on this, especially counting how tall I am, but really it is just enough for me. Right near the entrance, there is a small rack, with some clothes hanging on it.

I take off my labcoat and hang it on the rack. Then I head for the bathroom. Unlike the main room, it is also white. I wash my hands and face, and then I take a look at the mirror.

I' ve been often mistaken for a young padawan, as people who saw me at the first time couldn' t believe I was a Jedi Master who served the Jedi Order for many years, judging by my appearance. The creature that was now in the mirror was visually indistinguishable from a human female. By human standards, it looks quite young, maybe in her late teens or early twenties, nothing shows the creature' s true age. It is thin, but tall and broad - shouldered, wearing a dark blue overall. It' s hair is a strange mix of blonde and red, tied back but still messy. It' s face isn' t really beautiful for a human, but yet, there is something that makes these on the first sight unremarkable features stand out of the crowd. The forehead is high, the eyes are very big and widely open. Despite being easily mistaken for a human, there is something alien about it' s face.

I quickly turn away from the mirror. If I was allowed to hate, I would' ve hated the reflection it showed. Reflection that is not a human. Reflection of a monster. A thing. I block my emotions up again, in order not to bring up the painful memories. I must control myself. Not give in to the pain. Resist the Dark Side like I always did. Dark Side is for the weak. Hate is a weakness. So are anger and pain.

I leave the bathroom quickly, sit on the armchair and load the computer. Then I search all the possible information about the Naboo. When it is found, I grab my datapad, turn it on and copy all the files from the computer there. When it' s done, I shut the computer down.  
Then I take the brown Jedi cloak from the rack and put it on, moving the cape on my head so it would cover my face. At least if the Jedi coming with me are those I haven' t met, it will take longer for them to see how unnaturaly young I look for a Master. Then I open the door and leve the room, locking the entrance with the Force. Now I have a new objective. Either way the last for me here, no matter if I return or not. I don' t know what will be there. The same unknown. But I have no fear. Is it good or bad awaiting for me there, I' m okay with that. I learned to accept that. I just want to find out what it is.

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 1

_Author' s note:  
Now the first chapter! Sorry about the fact that mostly in this chapter the character' s thoughts and feelings are poorly described, just she has to control them during the telephaty. She would look immature if she carelessly thought something, and the next moment the others would have known.  
Also, you' ll find some RedLetterMedia backlash here, but it' s hidden. I just really hate RLM, and can' t resist to make a " Take that! " move._

- Captain. - The Jedi Master Qui - Gon Jinn says.

- Yes, sir. - the female pilot replies.

- Tell them we wish to board at once.

The Captain turns on her view screen. A face of a Neimodian appears. I easily recognise that' s Viceroy Nute Gunray. I have never met him in person, but I heard of his greed, his political games, and I saw the hologram of him. I can say in the real life he looks even more cowardly and snobbish than his hologram.

- With all due respect, the ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor wish to board immediately. - The Captain says.

- Yes, yes, of course... As you know, our blockade is perfectly legal, and we' ll be happy to recieve the ambassadors. - the Viceroy replies.  
The screen turns black, as the ship lands on the docking bay. Then I stand up and follow my counterparts.

I don' t know much of them. I' ve never had to work with them before, or had an opportunity to talk to any of them, what I knew was mostly just what I heard from the others.

The Jedi Master, Qui - Gon Jinn, has been serving the Jedi Order for a long time, even longer than me. As much as I remember, when he passed the Jedi Trials, it was 2 years since the Jedi found me. 10 years ago there was some case with his Padawan, who turned to the Dark Side, but I don' t know the details. I heard that Padawan even did raids on the Temple, but I was sent to the Unknown Regions that time to search for a lost spaceship with some important person on it, so I haven' t seen what happened. I also heard that despite being a respected Jedi Master, he is known for his disobedience towards the Council. " Is it just me who doesn' t understand the Council or there is someone else thinking they' re acting unwise? " - a smirk appears on my face, but I quickly hide it and put on the emotionless mask, also sheilding my mind from the others. Nobody needs to know what I think of the Council.

Jinn' s padawan, Obi - Wan Kenobi, also was on the mission. The information I got on him is not much either. All I heard is that when he turned 13, he failed in his last chance to get a master. He was sent to the Service Corps, like those initiates who didn't become a Padawan. But once he was sent there, some disorders happened there. Master Jinn was sent to investigate, and they returned to the Temple as Master and Padawan.

The docking bay of the Trade Federation ship is enormous. Yet I notice there are some other spaceships, battle models. Now I really see the negotiations can turn agressive. The Federation has something in their mind. Only I can' t understand what. According to what I know they' re cowards, and don' t have guts to attack anyone. That is strange. I hope I will be able to find out what is it.

The silver protocol droid comes to us and greets us.

- I'm TC - 14 at your service. This way, please. - it says and directs where to go. I follow the droid along with the rest of the team. It leads us to a corridor. It' s very quiet inside, I don' t sense anything in the Force either. So unlike my first impressions. Yet the Federation acts too bold for them. I must be wary.

TC - 14 leads us to a hall with a long table and chairs around it. That' s where the negotiations are going to take place.

- We are greatly honoured by your visit, ambassadors. Please, make youselves comfortable. My master will be with you shortly. - with these words the droid leaves. While my counterparts lower their hoods, I prefer to keep mine on.

- I have a bad feeling about this. - the padawan says.

- I don' t sense anything. - his Master replies.

- It' s not about the mission, Master. It' s something elswhere... elusive.

- Don' t center on your anxieties, Obi - Wan. Keep your concentration here and now, where it belongs.

- But Master Yoda told me I should be mindful of the future.

- Dut not at the expense of the moment. Be mindful of the Living Force, young padawan.

- Do you think the Viceroy will deal with the Chancellor' s demands?

- These Federation types are cowards.

- Yet, I think the Federation has some plans behind everyone' s backs. - I interfere. - Otherwise why would they bring battle ships that are only used in wars and military conflicts if the opponent has so little forces to struggle with? Naboo people are pacifistic utopians as far as I know, they have no weapons to fight back. Besides, the Trade Federation bombarding the peaceful planet with no military out of sheer greed is totally... out of their chararacter.

- I agree. - Master Jinn says.

The Master and Padawan sit on the chairs. I linger for some seconds looking into the window. I see space, the same blackness lit up by countless stars, and some battleships like this floating. I always liked observing space. It is so... quiet. And yet it' s far more dangerous than one might assume. It leads to unknown. But I never had fear towards it. I spent most of my life there, during my time in the Order I spent a lot of time in expeditions exploring the Unknown Regions. No, I have no fear towards the unknown. It was more of a researcher' s curiosity. Space intrigued me, made me move forward, towards new discoveries and revelations.  
I distract my thoughts from space and go sit along with my counterparts. No time to think about research and space, I' m here on a diplomatic mission, and I still have a job to do. I silently wait for the other negotiators. Minutes pass, they don' t come. I then look around the room. Walls and floors made of gray metal, furniture is rather modest. Greed of the Trade Federation is seen even in this. They might have put the most elaborate furniture in their own chambers, but they never do the same when it comes to the rooms where guests sit. Even if it would make them look more respectable. This thought makes a smirk slip through my lips, but I hide it quickly.

I realise the Jedi Master is staring at me curiously. And I know the reason why. Most Force users thought I have rather peculiar Force signature, and he must' ve thought the same. The Force signature is one of the things that give away what I am. My master managed to fool the other Jedi about this, but they still were suspicious at first. As a padawan, it gave me a hard time learning to hide my presence in the Force. My master always was hard on me when it came to that. I later understood why.

Why did she choose to spare me? Why didn' t she tell others the truth right away? She could' ve just gave me in to others as a potentially dangerous creature, not making it a personal risk for her. Even an ordinary midichlorian check would' ve gave me in, showing I have no midichlorians at all! But no, instead she faked the analisys, made up that human hybrid story, and took me as a padawan learner. What was she hoping for? I will never become a human! I never was one! I never even was a living being! Why did she risk her own reputation by keeping my secret? Pity? Compassion? I don' t think I even deserve that! Why did she lie about me being like a daughter to her? She knew what I am from the beginning! But she still kept that secret...

No, stop thinking like that. Such thoughts would give me away even more, after all the Jedi are not that blind to the Force that they won' t sense emotions. I block my emotions once again. No matter what happens, I have to live on. And I have to cope with my guilt. I sheild my mind from the others in this room and fake a smile, trying to start a talk in order to distract them from their suspicions.

- Force, this so reminds me of that case when I had to bargain with the RLM group. Only now it' s vice versa. The RLM seemed right to many people at first, but once you dug deeper, you realised they' re just plain stupid big heads. Now it feels like it' s like the opponent is more than they seem to be. Also, anyone heard of the RLM?  
- I didn' t have to meet them. - Master Jinn replies smirking. - But from what I heard they really were big headed.  
- What are those RLM you' re talking about? - Obi - Wan interrupts.

- Long story to tell. - I also smirk when I say that, recalling the funny situation with that group I' ve met as a young Jedi shortly after the trials. - I' ll tell you later, when we finish with the mission. Besides, where are these Federation representatives anyway?

On this note the talk ends, and we sit in silence for some next minutes. I listen to the Force, seeing and hearing everything going on on this starship. For me looking into it was an essential part perceiving the world, like hearing or seeing. Maybe because of what I am. Unlike many living beings, who are a part of the Force, but can still exist independently from it, for me it' s a vital condition for life, and disconnecting me from it is like taking the air away. If one separates an ordinary being from the Force, they will still be able to live on, but if they separate me from it, I will die.

I sense fear from the side of viceroy. He is startled... Must' ve figured out we' re the Jedi... He sends a droid...

- Is it in their nature to make us wait this long? - the padawan asks.

- No. I sense an unusual amount of fear for something as trivial as this trade dispute. - the Jedi Master answers.

- Yet, they' re plotting something. I can feel it. - I say. In the same moment, the protocol droid, TC - 14, comes in bringing some glasses of drinks. The Jedi take their drinks, the Master gives it a sip. I leave mine untouched. I continue to look into the Force, which lets me see beyond the sight of my eyes. The same atmosphere, full of fear. Wow, these Trade Federation types are really the embodiment of cowardice. How can they live like that anyway?

As sarcastic thoughts appear in my mind, in one moment it all is interrupted. The guns fire at the Republic cruiser. The pilots are dead. Then I sense gas spreading around the air. I quickly stand up by reflex and hold my breath. My counterparts jump on their feet as well and ignite their lightsabers.

- Sorry. - the droid says in it' s usual tone. It doesn' t know of it' s master' s plan, but it' s not gonna affect them anyway. Poison gas doesn' t affect droids.

- Dioxis. - the Jedi Master says, as he and his padawan hold their breath as well.

I form a telepathy bond with the two. It will be easier to fight this way.

- Just as I saw it. They were plotting against us. - I say to the others through telepathy. - Also, a group of battle droids are coming. We' d better use this cloud as a cover and attack them unexpectedly.

I also take my lightsaber, ready to turn it on any moment. I hear the battle droids are getting closer. Through the Force, I see it' s nit a large group. That only gives us advantage, because it' ll be easier to take them out. Meanwhile, TC - 14 walks out of the door.

- Oh, excuse me. - if I didn' t hold my breath, I would' ve smirked. A battle is about to begin, but the droid is still all about being nice and polite. Doing strictly what is told by it' s program, it' s original purpose. So unlike me...

I block my emotions up, I don' t want the others of my team to directly hear what I hide. I leave my mind blank, and focus on what' s going on now.

- Check it out, Corporal, we' ll find them. - I hear the robotic voice. Time to attack. I ignite my lightsaber.

- Oh - oh. Blast them. - this remark is all the droid manages to do before I jump out of the clouds and take the droid' s head away with my lightsaber. My counterparts attack several droids. I slash with my lightsaber to take 2 of the other ones in a single move. In a few secnds, the droids are finished.

- Now to the viceroy' s throne room! - I hear Obi - Wan' s voice through telepathy. All three of us run by the corridor to the bridge door, behind which, according to the Force, the viceroy is. The door is sealed,and Master Jinn uses his lightsaber to cut through it. Meanwhile, another group of battle droids arrive. The padawan uses his lightsaber to dodge their attacks, while I slah them. I hear the blast doors being closed. The Master still tries to cut through the door, but it greatly slows him down. I use my Force sense to see if there are any enemies coming close. A group of droidekas are coming close. Obi - Wan and I try to hold them off, dodging their attacks, but they are still coming closer.

- Master, destroyers! - Obi - Wan shouts as Jinn takes his lightsaber away from the blast doors, and starts dodging the droidekas' laser shots.

- They have sheild generators. - The padawan says.

- Let me try. - I say, deciding to try a trick that worked with one of them once. - But I' m not sure if it' s enough for all of them.

I concentrate some channels of the Force around one of the droidekas, and push them, crushing it. One is down, but more destroyer droids arrive at the same time. I try to deflect their shots into them along with the others. Damn it, I' m too slow...

-It' s a standoff! Let' s go! - Master Jinn says, asall of us use Force Speed in order to get away from the droidekas.

- Here. - Obi - Wan says.

I see a ventilation shaft. Not the first time I have to use them to shift by the buildings. I use the Force to make a hole in the shaft, so all three of us could move. I go there first, the others follow me. I use the Force to locate the possible way to the Viceroy. There is one, but it' s too small for anyone of us to go through. Now, these Federation types are definately not as stupid as they seem. They build such small shafts that the even the smallest enemy never gets them if they use the vents.

In a few minutes, we all are on the docking bay. I see a droid army. Now, just as I suspected. But why are they doing this? I wish I knew the answer...

As we climb out of the vents, we land before supply containers. All of us hide behind them.

- Battle droids... This is an odd play for the Trade Federation. - Jinn says.

- It all is odd. - I reply.

- We' ve got to warn the Naboo and contact Chancellor Valorum. Let' s split up, stow abroad the separate ships, and meet down on the planet.

- But I doubt we' ll get there in time. By the time we reach here, the Trade Federation will have conqured the planet. Unless the Queen struggles to sign the treaty that will legalize it.

That moment I really hope for the Queen to struggle. Because according to the Republic laws, it' s illegal for members of the Republic to make any kind of occupation or bring armies with a point of making wars, unless a treaty is signed between the rulers, where one of them lets the armies of the other stay legally on their territory. If the Queen refuses to sign it, the Federation' s presence would be illegal. Then if proven guilty, the Senate will decide the Federation' s fate. Counting all the corruption, the Federation will most likely get away from punishment, but at least this will free the Naboo from their occupation.

- You were right about one thing, Master. - Obi - Wan interrupts. - The negotiations were short.

- Now it' s not the time for lame jokes. - I say, as Jinn looks angrily at his padawan. - Come on, we have a job to do.

We split up and manage to lurk to three different ships. I manage to get inside, unnoticed to the droids. Then I find some supply containers, behind which I hide. Then I check how is the rest of the team via telepathy. Looks like they' re okay, also got to the ships and found a place to hide.

- Are you people okay? - I ask them mentally.

- Yes. - the padawan answers.

- You? - the Master asks.

- Ok. See you soon. - with these thoughts I finally break the telepathy bond.

Now I can relax and think what I want. Telepathy is not a comfortable thing, it requeres great deal of controlling your own thoughts. Or the battle partners will hear what they totally don' t need to know. Luckily it' s not permanent, just for the time of battles. I imagine how would it be to be mind read by others all day. No secrets, no hiding. Awful.

I start getting a deja vu. Again, I' m hiding from the enemy on an enemy ship. Like more than 30 years ago. That mission... The one where I found out the truth... And it was much more painful than if I found out earlier... Why did everything happen this way? What was the point? It would have been okay if I never existed...

My mind gives me the answer itself, as old memories of my victories come. My first encounter with the jedi before I was brought to the Temple... The first mission and how I saved that twi' lek slave... The people I healed... Saving Silver from that beast in an expedition... Fighting that Dark Side cult in sake of peace... No, there are lots of the others who need help. If I wasn' t there, it would be much worse for them. Many of them might' ve survived just because I was there in that moment. Again, I witness how valuable every moment can be. Because it decides what will happen next.

No, to help these people was worth living! That must be the reason the Force let me exist. It' s not myself for whom I live, it' s the others I can save. That must be the reason why I ended up being a Jedi. And now I have other people to save on Naboo... This is worth fighting for. This is worth living for, getting over everything you suffer.


End file.
